


The Hobbit In A Pet's Eyes

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey through Mirkwood how a modern day pet might see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Hi. My name is Misty. My slave (or ‘mistress, to please Sandy, who is the dog) is called Helen. This is the story of when Helen, Sandy and I were transported to a strange place, which I later found out, was called Middle Earth.  
  
This is my diary.  
  
Day 1: I woke up not feeling very well. Helen was there, as she always was, to look after me. She seemed afraid for whatever reason. I suddenly found out why, because there was a strange crackling noise, then the roof fell down on top of us. Helen screamed, Sandy yelped and did a pee without burying it- dirty animal, she should have buried it! I meowed, feeling worse than I ever had before. It made my illness seem like a game! We landed on the grass, only to see some strange creatures looking at us. One said something in a foreign sounding language, then we were picked up and carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through Mirkwood how a modern day pet might see it.

Helen seemed to be totally out of it, for some reason, best known to herself. She was lifted up by one of the strangers, and put on the back of a horse. I have seen horses before, so I know what they look like, before anyone says anything.  
  
The strangers were a grey colour, and were not very gentle with any of the three of us. Sandy (the dog) acted like a coward, but I soon gave them what for! They dropped us and ran as sharp pointy thing flew out of nowhere at them.  
  
Another load of ugly creatures came out of the trees. Helen had woken up by that point and decided to run for it. She called Sandy to her, picked me up and ran.  
  
We ran straight into the nearest group of trees, where we were faced with a third bunch of arrows. One was accidentally fired and it went straight into Helen. Helen fell with a groan and didn’t get up again.  
  
One of the strange people muttered something in a strange language before picking Helen up and carrying her away. Another person stayed behind to get me and Sandy. Not surprisingly, Sandy acted like a coward. She ran away, trying to get away from the strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through Mirkwood how a modern day pet might see it.

One of the strange people muttered something in a strange language before picking Helen up and carrying her away. Another person stayed behind to get me and Sandy. Not surprisingly, Sandy acted like a coward. She ran away, trying to get away from the strangers.  
  
Sandy’s POV  
  
I ran and ran, just wanting to get away. Who can blame me, especially as I was badly treated by males in the past? I kept running until I ran straight into some small people with beards. I backed away, growling, hoping they would leave me alone.  
  
The Dwarves and Bilbo’s POV  
  
We watched the growling dog backing away from us. Something was obviously upsetting her and we had no spare food to give her (obviously, if we were starving in the forest) We had just been fighting the spiders and were exhausted when someone called to us to halt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through Mirkwood how a modern day pet might see it.

Misty’s POV  
  
Sandy yelped and backed away, but miraculously didn’t try to back away. I looked at her as if to say ‘Just go over there’, but she didn’t. I felt myself leave the ground and meowed in protest.  
  
Sandy’s POV  
  
I saw Misty getting picked up by some weird good looking people. I was very wary, because just because someone looks nice doesn’t mean they are nice. I backed away, but the dog they had (who’s male) walked over and nosed me gently towards them. ‘Who are they?’ I yelped while trying to back away.  
‘They are my masters — they won’t hurt you’ replied the dog.  
  
Misty’s POV  
  
The dog turned away from Sandy as another dog ran over.  
‘Get away from my boy!’ she snarled, as she lunged at Sandy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through Mirkwood how a modern day pet might see it.

Sandy’s POV  
  
I yelped as the dog charged into me. I was very lucky that the male dog got between us and with help from the strange people, chased the other dog back.  
  
Misty’s POV  
  
Sandy cringed and submitted after the other female dog was driven back. Like I’ve said before, Sandy is a coward!  
  
Sandy’s POV  
  
I’m a dog, not a cat. Cats and dogs are as different as chalk and cheese! Anyway, they got hold of Misty and me and took us across a bridge to a cave type thing. I think it was a cave, anyway.  
  
Misty’s POV  
  
They put me down on the floor and let go of Sandy. Sandy decided to try to run off, but the strange people stopped her and at a word from one of them, took her away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through Mirkwood how a modern day pet might see it.

Sandy’s POV  
  
At a word from their leader, I was taken to join some of the other dogs. I was rather worried at that point, still not knowing their intentions. I saw the male dog I had met earlier being brought in. He saw my worried expression and said ‘You need not worry, they won’t hurt you!’  
‘I’m not only worried about myself, what will they do to Misty?’ I asked him.  
‘She’ll probably join us in a minute’ he said kindly. ‘What animal is she anyway? I’ve not seen any animal that looks like her’  
‘She’s a cat!’ I replied.  
  
Misty’s POV  
  
I heard the door being opened again and the same people Sandy had run away from were brought in. The conversation went too fast, so I couldn’t catch a word of it or understand what they were saying. I watched as they were taken away. The Elves (as I had learnt they were called) picked me up again and carried me away. I was used to being picked up, so it didn’t bother me.


End file.
